Mysterious Silence
by HelixAndPaul
Summary: Wesley Colege, a school near silent hill is suddenly tossed into a world of chaos. What is the cause of all this, and who will live through the night


_Authors Note: This was written by Helix only_.

**Chapter 1- Alone**

I stared out of the grime-encrusted window onto the campus of Wesley College. Silence filled the air but the scream that ended just moments ago still echoed in my head. I felt no inclination to go outside but I knew I couldn't stay in room 13 forever.

In the distance I could see the bodies, some mutilated and charred beyond recognition and others looking as though they were sleeping peacefully.

Room 13 looked chaotic. The desks and chairs were scattered around the room and the walls almost looked like they were dripping blood. I felt like I was in hell. On the blackboard a message was scrawled "The lord is waiting..." I stared and tried to ignore the pieces of grisly bones lying on the floor and what looked like half an eyeball in the corner.

I heard another door slam. I picked up a metre stick, wiping entrails off it and hesitantly opened the door and poked my head out. At the other end of the corridor I saw one of them. It was massive. Even from there I could see the blood, bone fragments and entrails of my fellow students on it. I closed the door and slipped outside, hoping it wouldn't notice me. I crept down the stairs. Just outside the first year lockers I saw the body of Sonja Lee. Her hands looked like every bone in them had been broken and the left side of her skull had been caved in, exposing the inside of her brain.

I hunched down and looked at her. I felt a mixture of despair and fascination. At that moment I knew it was unlikely that anyone else had survived. Her dark hair was caked with blood and the make-up around her eyes had ran down her face. I could see the fear in her expression.

I walked out of the classroom block quietly as always, as instinct told me now that I did not want to be seen. The sun was setting, and though quiet the air had an ominous feel. I crept across to the adjacent building and when there I took a right into the dining hall. There was a suspicious pile in one corner but I knew I wouldn't look there. I couldn't help those people.

I discarded my metre stick and strode into the kitchen, picking up a fearsome looking butcher knife as I went. I heard whimpering from the freezer at the other side of the kitchen. I walked quickly over and pulled the door open.

In the far corner of the freezer crouched a young girl crying quietly, as a creature with it's jaw wide open and it's left hand going towards her neck. I could smell it even from there and I knew I had to act. I leapt up without thinking and plunged the knife into the back of it's neck. With a small cry, it fell to the ground.

The girl looked fearfully at me. I expected rapturous thanks but she got up, pushed me out of the way and ran out through the freezer door. I hesitated for a moment and then followed her.

I followed her out of the building and into the school garden. I pulled her down by her hair. She looked at me quietly and I wished she would say something, even if she screamed. She seemed vaguely familiar and after a few seconds I placed her. She was a girl in my year called Elizabeth. I didn't know her very well.

'You're Elizabeth, aren't you?' I asked.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. 'You're Paul, the boy that threw up over the principal in first year.' She said.

I stared back at her. I couldn't believe she could remember something like that at a time like this. Hell, I couldn't believe she was smiling at a time like this.

'Did you see anyone else?' I asked. 'Alive, I mean.'

'Only people who begged me to kill them.' She replied. The smile had vanished from her face and she looked completely serious. 'I did it, too.' She added, quietly. 'Killed them, I mean. No one should have to live in that sort of agony.'

I dropped my gaze and stood up. 'I have to go now.' I mumbled. 'I have to see if there's anyone else...'

'You'd split up and halve your chance of getting out of here alive.' She said, incredulously. 'That's really selfish, you may not want to live but I do.'

'I just saved you.' I said angrily, turning on my heel and walking away.

I heard her footsteps closely behind me. I gave her the middle finger over my shoulder and I got the strangest feeling that it was returned. She quickened her pace and we walked shoulder to shoulder.

_Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Please review!_


End file.
